James, Hot? No!
by Riria Ly
Summary: Obrolan Molly dan Ariel tentang ke-HOT-an James, summary yang aneh :D


**James, Hot? No!**

**Molly Silena Weasley**

**Ariella Belby**

**Fic super gaje yang ku buat, jangan lupa Reviewnya **

Molly membanting pintu kamar perempuan kelas tujuh dengan keras, untungnya didalam hanya ada Ariella, yang berstatus sebagai sahabat dekatnya, jika itu Mary Goldstein yang super cerewet atau Angela Davies yang hobby sekali mengomentari orang, apa jadinya Molly?

"Aku sangat menantikan saat dimana James tidak mengganggu hidupku." Molly menaruh bukunya dengan kasar, disamping meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan bilang begitu, kau akan merasa kehilangan nanti." Ariel menyeringai menatapnya.

"Aku jamin tidak akan, dasar anak-anak," gerutu Molly, masih membekas diingatannya beberapa waktu lalu, saat James menarik-narik tangannya di Aula Besar agar mengikutinya untuk menonton ia yang tengah berlatih Quidditch, yang menurut Molly sangat membosankan.

"Dia sudah besar Molly, berapa usianya? Kurasa 17 ada."

Molly menggeleng. "Dia belum, baru 17 awal juli tahun depan," ia otomatis menjawab.

"Kau bahkan mengetahui tanggal lahirnya," kata Ariel menggoda, mendapatkan seruan tajam dari Molly.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dia memaksaku terus hadir di ulang tahunnya, kalau aku tak mau dia pasti membujuk Mom agar aku datang ke pestanya, childish sekali kan!" Molly berkata kesal, tetapi hatinya tak begitu.

"Kau pernah menyadari tidak sih, bahwa James itu hot?" Ariel berkata dengan pikiran melayang melintang.

Molly mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Aishh maksudku James itu sangat keren terlebih tampan," kata Ariel tak sabar.

"Kurasa belum." Molly tergelak sendiri saat membayangkannya.

"Apa kau tahu urutan 10 lelaki yang menjadi incaran di Hogwarts?"

"Apa gunanya itu," balas Molly yang kini tengah memakan coklat, Ariel mendekat untuk ikut memakannya.

"Kau mau tahu?" katanya mencoba mengundang rasa penasaran Molly namun gagal saat Molly membalas terserah kau saja. Ariel mendelik padanya, namun akhirnya memberitahu juga.

"Diposisi 10 ada Justin McLaggen, Chaser Ravenclaw." Molly mengangguk, berarti ia tahu. "Pada posisi 9 ada sepupumu Fred Weasley." Molly berekspresi terlalu berlebihan untuk ini, sangat tidak percaya pasalnya Fred yang mempunyai otak dan wajah pas-pasan menjadi idaman siswi Hogwarts.

"Pasti ada yang salah, aku yakin!"

"Jangan salah Mol, kebanyakan dari para siswi akan meleleh jika Fred sudah meluncurkan jurus gombalnya," ujar Ariel tak terima, Molly segera menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan, bisa saja ia tertawa terbahak-bahak jika masih membahas perihal Fred.

"Diurutan 8 ada Robert Stanley."

"Seharusnya dia bisa mendapatkan posisi yang lebih tinggi lagi."

Ariel mendengus sebal, "Jangan mentang-mentang dia rekan Ketua Muridmu kau jadi membelanya, menurutku Fred lebih baik dari dia, sikapnya itu sok pintar sekali."

"Dia cukup jenius, Ar." Ariel tak membalas dan kembali melanjutkan.

"Dylan Zabini ada diurutan ke 7."

"Kurasa dia dapat itu karena seorang Zabini," Komen Molly.

"Michael Bones, Prefect dan Keeper Hufflepuff ada diperingkat 6."

"Itu cukup layak untuknya." Ariel menatap Molly sebal. "Bisakah kau berhenti berkomentar."

"Aku hanya menyuarakan isi hatiku."

Ariel memutar mata malas kemudian berlanjut. "Ada satu sepupumu lagi, Loius Weasley ditempat ke 5."

"Pasti karena seperdelapan darah Veela nya dari Aunt Fleur, mengingat ia biasa saja dalam pelajaran," cerocos Molly.

"Itu terserah kau, posisi 4 ada Prefect kita tersayang Henry Fayol."

"Itu tak menjadi masalah," Molly berpikir Henry yang cerdas, baik dan ramah sangat pantas mendapat gelar sebagai idaman siswi Hogwarts.

"Scorpius Malfoy ada diurutan ke 3,"

"Si pirang agak dipertanyakan ada diposisi itu." Ariel malas meladeni pernyataan itu.

"Diurutan dua ada si Prince Slytherin, Al Potter." Nada Ariel agak berbeda saat mengucapkannya.

"Al sangat pantas mendapatkannya, dia baik dan juga pintar."

"Yeah betul, tetapi sayang dia sedang berkencan dengan Emily Parkinson sekarang." Ariel mendecakan bibirnya.

"Benarkah? Aku melihatnya berjalan bersama Stefanny Zabini, saat kunjungan Hogsmeade kemarin." Molly yakin akan hal itu, apalagi keberadaan mereka berdua di tempat minum Madam Puddifoots, pasti ada sesuatu jika ada sepasang remaja yang datang kesitu. Tapi dia dan James datang ke tempat itu juga dan tak ada hubungan apa-apa.

"Molly!" Ariel memanggil cukup keras.

"Yah?"

"Apa itu benar, Al bersama si Zabini?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku tak tahu," Molly merebahkan dirinya diranjang dan menyadari sesuatu. "Apa kau naksir Al?" ekspresi Molly antara kaget dan ingin tertawa.

"Siapa yang tidak menyukainya, dia tampan, baik, pintar, jago duel, pandai bermain Quidditch, ah sempurna sekali." Molly yakin pikiran Ariel sudah pergi jauh meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan Ariel ada benarnya, dia bisa saja jatuh cinta pada Al jika tak mengingat fakta bahwa ia lebih tua 3 tahun darinya dan Molly menganggap bahwa Al itu sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Tenang masih ada James, Molly Weasley kau perlu memeriksakan otakmu ke St Mungo setelah ini.

"Tebak siapa yang pertama?" rupanya nyawa Ariel kembali terkumpul.

"Si tua Slughorn?"

"Itu tidak lucu Molly." Ariel memberi pandangan super sebal, Slughorn yang super cerewet menjadi idaman para siswi Hogwarts, pasti mereka kena Kutukan Imperius.

"Kalau begitu tebak saja."

"James Potter"

Molly bangun dari rebahannya diranjang. "Jangan bercanda Ar,"

"Itu benar Molly sayang."

"James? Kurasa ia tak begitu pandai." Molly kekeh bahwa James tak pantas mendapatkan posisi itu.

"Kenapa sih kau selalu menilai dari kepintarannya." Ariel sampai-sampai melemparkan coklatnya karena gemas dan kesal. "Kau pernah melihat betapa menggodanya senyum James?"

"Biasa saja"

"Kau buta kalau begitu, setiap siswi yang mendapat senyuman darinya pasti setidaknya 5 detik seolah merasa melayang dari tanah."

"Ar kau berlebihan sekali, bagiku jika lelaki cerdas, itu sudah cukup menurutku."

"Oke kau pikir James tak pintar?" Molly berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin"

Ariel melotot padanya. "Dia sangat jenius dalam Transfigurasi dan jago menyedu Ramuan, dalam pelajaran yang lain pun tak buruk!"

Molly terdiam sejenak, memang ada benarnya yang dibilang Ariel, Profesor Patil yang super cerewet pernah bercerita didalam kelas tentang betapa jeniusnya James dalam Transfigurasi, sempat ingin dibawa ke kelas untuk contoh. Soal Ramuan, dia memang jago mengingat mengikuti project grup Slug yang juga ia ikuti. Molly juga tahu bahwa James seorang pemain Quidditch yang berbakat sebagai Keeper, dia anggota klub Duel asramanya. Dan masih jelas dibenak putri pertama Percy Weasley itu bahwa IA sempat terpesona dengan senyum James, mau tak mau dia juga harus mengaku bahwa James sedikit tampan, HANYA sedikit.

Tapi sifat usilnya itu yang Molly tak suka, kelewat usil malah. Suka sekali membuat lelucon bersama teman gengnya siapa lagi jika bukan Fred dan Louis Weasley. Apalagi sifatnya yang kekanakan dan selalu mengekorinya sejak kecil.

"Kau menyadarinya bukan?" Ariel memberikan tatapan menggoda.

"Tetap saja dia hanya anak kecil untukku," balas Molly, mungkin saja mengingkari hatinya.

"Benarkah? Banyak sekali perempuan yang menyukainya bahkan sampai membentuk sebuah klub penggemar."

"Aku tak memperdulikan itu." Molly kembali merebahkan dirinya diranjang, menatap langit-langit kamar anak perempuan tingkat 7 Ravenclaw. Memikirkan wajah James yang selalu tersenyum padanya, apa dalam kamus hidupnya tidak ada rasa kesedihan.

"Mengaku sajalah Mol bahwa kau juga mencintainya."

"No way!" Molly berkeras.

"Sebenarnya dia bisa mendapatkan gadis mana saja yang dia inginkan, kau tahu kan! Dia itu Hot." Mata Ariel menyipit memandang mata Molly yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"James, Hot? No!"

"Jangan sampai klub penggemarnya mendengar, kau bisa habis dicabik-cabik mereka."

"Aku tak takut!" Molly mengangkat dagunya.

Ariel berjalan kearah pintu, berbalik kearah Molly dan berseru, "Aku tahu, karena kau hanya takut kehilangan James Potter-mu!"

"ARIELLA BELBY!"

Aneh? :D

Minta reviewnya oke


End file.
